The present invention relates to the use of a polymeric coating composition for rubber articles. In particular the polymeric coating composition is useful for the inside coating of latex gloves.
As used herein, the terms latex glove or latex article refer to a glove or article made of natural or synthetic rubber. Conventional medical gloves made from natural or synthetic rubber are difficult to don without a lubricant. Generally, said gloves are manufactured with a powdered coating, such as corn starch, over the inner surface of the glove so that the gloves can be more easily put on. The powder coating is a known nuisance, as loose powder can become airborne. The powder tends to absorb proteins found in natural rubber latex and the powder is easily dislodged during donning and use, contaminating the surrounding environment and causing allergies and other negative effects. Further, the protein/powder complex serves as a food source for bacteria, allowing them to proliferate. Recently, there has been a growing demand for powder-free natural and synthetic rubber gloves, which do not use loose powder for donning and mold release.
Glove manufacturers have tried to find alternatives to using starch powder to coat gloves. Some latex glove manufacturers use a chlorination process to provide the slippage necessary to facilitate donning of the gloves. In this case, calcium carbonate is used as a mold release agent and washed away prior to chlorination. Although this reduces the tack and friction of the rubber, this process makes the rubber less pliant and reduces the shelf life of the glove.
Manufacturers have looked at polymer based coatings. To be an effective substitute for starch, the inner surface coating must not only reduce friction between the rubber and the hand to allow convenient donning, but also must allow the rubber to stretch without coating delamination, i.e. have a high coefficient of elongation combined with low tack and a low coefficient of friction. Further, the coating should be deliverable from an aqueous solution, which should be stable in extreme environmental conditions, and meet any relevant regulatory requirements.
Several types of coatings have been developed, primarily based on polyurethanes: U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,125 discloses gloves modified by an ionic polyurethane; U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,771 discloses gloves modified by an ionic polyurethane containing fully reacted isocyanate groups; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,350 discloses gloves in which the outer glove coating contains a polyurethane dispersion and the inside glove coating contains a polyurethane containing a silicone emulsion.
Other coatings which have been developed include emulsion copolymers, particularly core-shell, containing low surface energy monomers and hard monomers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,691,069 and 5,700,585; or containing two monomers selected from styrene, methyl or butyl acrylates, methacrylic or acrylic acid and a silicone oligomer, with glass transition temperatures of less than 0xc2x0 C. and from 0 to 100xc2x0 C. respectively as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,346. These sequential emulsion polymerizations lead to substantially linear copolymers. Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/400,488 describes the use of star polymers as coatings for latex gloves.
Other coatings have been developed containing a slip conferring component: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,070,713 and 4,143,109 disclose a medical glove with particulate matter securely embedded in, and randomly distributed throughout the inner layer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,666 discloses a flexible article coated with a binder and porous absorbent microparticles having average diameters of from 4 to about 20 microns and an oil adsorption greater than 180 g/100 g of powder.
Surprisingly, it has now been discovered that a formulation containing a high Tg polymer, a dispersant, and microspheres provides an excellent slip conferring coating to latex gloves and other natural and synthetic rubber articles. While a high Tg polymer alone can provide a good coating, it tends to precipitate, especially in the dilute solutions preferred in the glove industry. While not intending to be bound to any particular theory, it is believed that the addition of a dispersant to a composition containing a high Tg polymer and microspheres results in a stabilization of the high Tg polymer, and a stabilization and uniform dispersion of particles. The dispersant also assists in uniform or continuous film formation.
The present invention is directed to the use of a polymer coating composition having a dispersant, microspheres, and a high Tg polymer as a coating for rubber articles, particularly for the inner surface of latex gloves.
The dispersant serves to distribute the individual components within the coating composition. It can be polymeric or non-polymeric, preferably being a star polymer.
Microspheres are small beads having diameters below 60 microns. The microspheres decrease the area of contact with the rubber article, and thus reduce the friction.
The high Tg polymer is one having a Tg of from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. The high Tg polymer acts as a friction-reducing agent and a binder.
Other embodiments of the invention are methods of making a glove in which a polymer coating composition having a dispersant, microspheres, and a high Tg polymer, is applied to the glove as the inner glove coating.
The coating is resistant to water and can be delivered from an aqueous solution.
The present invention is directed to the use of a polymer coating composition having a dispersant, microspheres, and a high Tg polymer, as a coating for rubber articles, particularly for the inner coating of latex gloves.
Dispersants of the present invention promote the uniform distribution and stability of individual components within the polymer formulation. Preferably the dispersant is present at from 0.1 to 5% by weight, and most preferably from 0.5 to 3% by weight. The dispersant may be a polymer, a non-polymer, or a mixture thereof. Non-polymeric dispersants useful in the present invention include, but are not limited to, anionic, cationic, nonionic, and amphoteric surfactants.
Polymeric dispersants include both linear and star polymers. Linear polymers useful in the present invention include, but are not limited to, poly(vinyl alcohol); partially hydrolyzed poly(vinyl alcohol); poly(acrylic acid); poly(methacrylic acid); copolymers of acrylic acid and/or methacrylic acid with compatible ethylenically unsaturated monomers such as alkyl esters of (meth)acrylic acid, hydroxyalkyl esters of (meth)acrylic acid, alpha-methyl styrene, styrene, and derivatives thereof, vinyl acetate, crotonic acid, esters of crotonic acid, and acrylamide, and derivatives thereof. Other suitable linear polymeric dispersants include but are not limited to poly(maleic acid) and copolymers of maleic acid with compatible ethylenically unsaturated monomers such as mono- and diesters of maleic acid, (meth)acrylic acid, alkyl esters of (meth)acrylic acid, hydroxyalkyl esters of (meth)acrylic acid, alpha-methyl styrene, styrene, and derivatives thereof, vinyl acetate, crotonic acid, esters of crotonic acid, and acrylamide, and derivatives thereof. Other suitable linear polymeric dispersants include, but are not limited to, polystyrene sulfonates, which are typically obtained by sulfonating poly(styrene) or copolymers of styrene with compatible ethylenically unsaturated monomers including, but not limited to, (meth)acrylic acid, esters of (meth)acrylic acid, maleic acid, and mono- and diesters of maleic acid; condensates including but not limited to naphthalenesulfonic acid-formaldehyde condensate and melamine-formaldehyde condensate. Certain natural or naturally derived polymers useful in the present invention include but are not limited to tannins, lignins, lignosulfates, alginates, dispersed or soluble starches and modified starches, and cellulosic polymers.
Star or radial polymers, as used herein, is intended to describe polymers that have three or more polymeric arms emanating from a central core. These polymers can be prepared by various polymerization procedures such as anionic, cationic, and free radical mechanisms. The star polymers are usually formed by using either multifunctional initiators, multifunctional chain transfer agents, or multifunctional coupling agents. The star polymers have unique properties including: low viscosities in solution due to their compact structure and high melt viscosities due to extensive entanglements relative to their linear coatings.
Preferably, star polymers of the present invention comprise a polyvalent mercaptan core and three or more polymeric arms which extend radially from the core. The arms comprise homopolymers, random copolymers, or block copolymers. Further, arms within a single star structure may have the same or different composition.
Star polymers preferably used in the present invention are those described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/400,488, incorporated by reference herein.
It is desirable that the polymer be deliverable from an aqueous solution, is stable at normal and elevated temperature, and meets regulatory requirements. Thus, a particularly suitable star copolymer will contain at least one hydrophilic monomer and at least one hydrophobic monomer. In order to be deliverable from an aqueous solution, the material must be sufficiently rich in hydrophilic monomer. Suitable hydrophilic monomers include those monomers that are ionic, e.g. anionic, cationic, or zwiterionic, or have sufficient nonionic polar functionality, e.g. hydroxyl or amido groups to render them hydrophilic. Optionally, a dispersant could also contain one or more low energy monomers, such as, for example, reactive silicones, copolymerizable silicones, fluorocarbons and fatty acid esters.
The polymeric dispersant may optionally include an adhesion promoter such as an olefinic monomer containing a imidazole or urea or carbamate functionality. Examples of such monomers include, but not limited to, 2-(2-Oxo-1-imidazolidinyl)ethyl methacrylate and 2-(2-Oxo-1-imidazolidinyl)ethyl methacrylamide. Additionally, the polymeric dispersant (or high Tg emulsion) may optionally include a small amount of an olefinic monomer containing crosslinkable functionality such as alcohols, acids, silanes, siloxanes, isocyanates and epoxides. Examples of such monomers include, but not limited to, vinyltriisopropoxysilane, vinyltrimethoxysilane, vintyltriethoxysilane, vinyl-tris(2-methoxy-ethoxy)silane and gamma-methacryloyloxypropyltrimethoxysilane.
The polymer coating composition contains microspheres. The microspheres are useful to reduce the friction between the coated rubber article, by decreasing the contact area with the coating. The microspheres have diameters below 60 microns, preferably from 5 to 40 microns, and most preferrably from 10 to 30 microns. The microsphere may be made of any material which is harder than the article being coated. Examples of microspheres useful in the present invention are those made of polyamides such as nylons, polymethylmethacrylate, polystyrene, polyethylene, polypropylene, polytetrafluoroethylene, polyesters, polyethers, polysulfones, polycarbonates, polyether ether ketones, and other thermoplastics and their copolymers, silica, and microcrystalline cellulose. Preferably the microspheres are present in the coating composition at from 0.01 to 1% by weight.
The high Tg polymer of the invention is a polymer or copolymer, which acts both as a binder and to reduce friction. A high Tg polymer in the context of the invention is one having a Tg from xe2x88x9210 to 120xc2x0 C., preferably from 25 to 110xc2x0 C. and most preferably from 40xc2x0 C. to 70xc2x0 C. Polymers useful in the present invention are those formed from ethylenically unsaturated monomers by means known in the art, or mixtures thereof. Particularly useful polymers include (meth)acrylic copolymers, vinyl acrylics, polyvinyl acetate, vinyl copolymers, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers, and polyurethanes. Optionally, a high Tg copolymer could also contain a low energy monomer, and adhesion promoter.
The high Tg polymer can be made by means known in the art. Preferably the polymer is formed by emulsion polymerization. It is preferably present in the coating composition at from 0.1 to 5% by weight.
In addition to the dispersant, microbeads and high Tg polymer, it can be advantageous to optionally add a rheology modifier to the coating composition. The rheology modifier is used to control the viscosity of the composition for ease of use in different manufacturing processes and equipment. Rheology modifiers useful in the present invention include, but are not limited to cellulosics such as hyroxyethylcellulose, cationic hydroxyethylcellulose, such as Polyquaternium-4 and Polyquaternium-10, hydrophobically modified hydroxyethylcellulose, carboxymethylcellulose, methylcellulose, and hydroxypropylcellulose; dispersed or soluble starches or modified starches; and polysaccharide gums such as xanthan gum, guar gum, cationic guar gum such as Guar Hydroxypropyltrimonium Chloride, and locust bean gum. Other suitable rheology modifiers include but are not limited to alkali swellable emulsion polymers, which are typically made by emulsion copolymerization of (meth)acrylic acid with compatible ethylenically unsaturated monomers such as alkyl esters of (meth)acrylic acid, hydroxyalkyl esters of (meth)acrylic acid, alpha-methyl styrene, styrene, and derivatives thereof, vinyl acetate, crotonic acid, esters of crotonic acid, and acrylamide, and derivatives thereof; hydrophobically modified alkali swellable emulsion polymers, which are alkali swellable emulsion polymers into which hydrophobic groups have been introduced; certain amphiphilic polyurethanes; poly(acrylamide), copolymers of acrylamide with compatible ethylenically unsaturated monomers, poly(vinyl amides) such as poly(vinyl pyrrolidinone); and copolymers of vinyl amides such as vinyl pyrrolidinone with compatible ethylenically unsaturated monomers. The rheology modifier is typically added at from 0.01 to 1% by weight, and preferably from 0.05 to 0.15% by weight, based on the polymer coating composition.
The polymer coating composition may also contain other additives known in the art, such as adhesion promoters, surfactants, crosslinking agents, biocides, low surface energy compounds, and fillers.
The polymer coating composition of the present invention is made by combining each of the ingredients to form an aqueous dispersion. For example the microspheres can be dispersed in the dispersant, and that mixture added to the rest of the composition.
The polymeric coating may be used to coat a variety of natural and synthetic rubber items, including gloves, prophylactics, catheters, balloons, tubing, and sheeting. A particularly suitable end use application is the coating of latex gloves, including surgeons"" gloves, physicians"" examining gloves, and workers"" gloves, more particularly powder-free latex gloves. Such coating may be used on the inside of the glove to provide slippage and promote donning.
When used to coat gloves, the polymeric coating composition may be applied using standard methods known in the art. For example, one conventional method of making latex gloves is to dip a former or mold in the shape of a hand into a coagulant mixture containing calcium nitrate. After drying, the mold is immersed in a latex emulsion for a time sufficient for the rubber to coagulate and form a coating of the desired thickness. Optionally, the glove then may be water leached to remove rubber impurities. The formed glove is then oven cured and cooled. After cooling, the glove is stripped from the mold and inverted. To coat the inside of the glove, the polymer coating composition may be applied immediately before or after latex curing.
An adhesion promoter may be used, and for some polymers may be necessary, to add charge and increase the amount of polymer picked up. Such adhesion promoter is typically a water soluble salt such as sodium, calcium, zinc, or aluminum salts, particularly sodium chloride and calcium nitrate. The salt is typically provided in a concentration of up to about 40%, particularly from about 20 to about 40% by weight of coating suspension. The adhesion promoter is generally applied after leaching.
The latex article, i.e. glove, may be formed so that the polymer coating composition coats the inside surface of the article. The polymer coating composition provides the desired glove properties without the need for chlorination or other coatings, including powders. However, if only one surface is coated, chlorination or another coating may be used to provide the desired properties on the non-coated surface.